Keys Do More Than Just Lock Doors (They Unlock Them As Well)
by IsItDead
Summary: Years ago Jim had offered Sherrinford a job. Sherrinford agreed and Jim helped him fake his death. Sherrinford was glad to be rid of his old life, because he was tired of dealing with his older brothers. Sherrinford's been doing hacking and designing weapons for Jim ever since. Their interactions eventually developed into a relationship. Jim/Dark!Q(Sherrinford) Post-Reichenbach


**So...I started this a really long time ago. Today I decided to finish it and polish it up. I may eventually write some more for this verse, so tell me what you guys think.**

**As with my other Bondlock story "It's In The Family Tree" Sherrinford is "Q", and he is the youngest Holmes brother, though in this universe he never became Q, because he was working with Jim instead. **

Keys Do More Than Just Lock Doors (They Unlock Them As Well)

After his fake suicide on the roof Jim meets Sherrinford at his private plane. It is just the two of them and Sebastian, who's piloting it.

Sherrinford looks relieved when he catches sight of Jim and kisses him with a desperation that shows Jim how worried the younger man had been about something going wrong. It is a reminder that if something happens to him it will cause someone else suffering.

On the plane Sherrinford curls into him and Jim wraps his arms tightly around his partner. They stay like that the entire flight.

* * *

Their first destination is Paris and they wander around the city holding hands. They do not have to put on appearances for anyone and it is liberating.

Sherrinford even manages to eat a little, though he is still frighteningly skinny. Jim hopes that those few bites of rich, gourmet cuisine will prevent the man from collapsing.

* * *

They are in Rome when Sherrinford asks "You wanted to fuck Sherlock didn't you?"

Jim wonders where that question came from and gently pushes his husband against a wall.

"What's wrong, Sherrinford?" He says softly.

"You did, you just won't say it." Sherrinford is angry, but he lets Jim push his trousers down and obediently wraps his legs around Jim's waist.

"Yes, I wanted to fuck your brother." Jim tells him, lining his cock up, "But I always want you more." he lowers Sherrinford onto him.

He fucks Sherrinford hard against the wall, trying to convince him of the truth with his body.

"You're my husband," Jim says as he thrusts into him, "You'll always be enough."

* * *

"Why did you lie to Sherlock about what actually happened?" Sherrinford asks Jim as they stand on a balcony in Berlin smoking cigarettes.

"I knew it would bother him." Jim smirks. "I also didn't want anybody to come looking for my key." He continues softly, pulling Sherrinford into his arms. He kisses the younger man gently. "You're mine. I have no desire to share you with anyone."

* * *

They are lying entangled in their bed in their Beijing home when Sherrinford abruptly says, "Sherlock might have faked his death, as well."

Jim looks at his partner. "Does that thought make you happy?" he asks.

"I'm indifferent to whether my brother is dead or alive. I cut all ties to my family when we faked my death when I joined you. I'm just concerned that if he is alive that he will come looking," Sherrinford tells him.

"He has no reason to come looking for us, my dear." Jim says in an assuring manner.

When Sherrinford does not look convinced Jim says "Here let me help take your mind off of it," as he slides his fingers into his husband.

* * *

Jim catches a glimpse of Sherlock in St. Petersburg. He's smoking a cigarette outside a little shop, waiting for Sherrinford to finish perusing, when out of the corner of his eye he sees the swish of a long coat over a gaunt body.

He turn to try to get a better look and is met by the sight of dark curls receding into the distance, he briefly contemplates following the figure, but then Sherrinford is emerging with shopping bags in hand. He helps his husband with the load and they head on down the street in the opposite direction from the figure.

He isn't sure if it was him, so he doesn't mention what he saw to Sherrinford.

* * *

They're in Dublin when it happens. He had left Sherrinford in a park in search of tea. Now with paper cups warming his palms he is trekking back to his husband.

When Sherrinford is once more in his sight he finds that the younger man is not alone. Instead joined by a tall, unforgettable man. He stops in his tracks in an effort to not disturb the scene before him.

The two younger Holmes brothers are sharing a cigarette, passing it back and forth between drags. They aren't speaking. Just standing together there in silence.

He stands for several minutes just watching them. Eventually Sherrinford notices his presence and calls out to him. He strides over to them and hands Sherrinford his Earl Grey.

Sherrinford takes a sip of his tea before offering it to his older brother, which Sherlock accepts. Jim savours his own cup of tea as he watches two sets of slender, agile fingers touch as the cup switches hands.


End file.
